


Yellow

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Birthday, BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Hwitae - Freeform, Love, M/M, Rainbow, SF9 - Freeform, present, taehwi, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: ''Why yellow? ''''Because it reminds me of you.''





	Yellow

_...of all the colors in the rainbow you are my favorite..._

Taeyang was alone one more time, his gaze on the window beside his bed, why couldn't he sleep? His conscience weighed in his mind but for no reason, he let out a slight sigh, if he wished he could get up and go to the room to spend the night playing video game.

His parents weren't at home as always.

But he prefers to stay there, his window was open, the curtains fluttering inside the room at the speed of the wind, the beautiful stars illuminate his room in conjunction with the full moon, a melancholy illumination for a melancholy boy.

His cell phone vibrates on the bedside table, the boy with grey-hair gaze turns to the device, as the metal rectangle stops dancing on the table he grabs it.

Several product notifications which he isn't interested in buying, but a specific notification makes his heart skip a beat.

Sometimes Taeyang finds himself wondering if the messages and the things that he live next to him are fruit of his mind.

Because Youngkyun is so perfect that it can only be a lie. Or an illusion.

HwiHwi: Are you asleep?

Taeyang: No.

HwiHwi: What are you doing then?

Taeyang: Nothing.

HwiHwi: Can I go there and do nothing with you?

Taeyang's heart flutters, Youngkyun is always very direct, unlike him, the gray-haired boy always stood shy and quiet near the boy with brown hair, and often just blushed and bowed his head to hide from the younger. Sometimes Youngkyun seemed more mature and stronger than Taeyang.

Every time the brown man came in his house he felt strange not knowing exactly why, his heart was racing and he turned red simply when he saw the youngest, at first he thought it was only the heat or that he was sick, but as time passed more with his best friend he was realizing that there was something beyond friendship there in the middle.

Not that he was going to tell his friend about his feelings, after all Youngkyun would never feel the same way about him.

Taeyang: Yes.

When Youngkyun knocked on his door the boy was already standing with a cup of hot chocolate in a hand and the another on the balcony, the apartment wrapped in darkness, only lit by the night that crawled through the windows.

As he opened the door, the brown-haired boy smiled a huge smile, in his hands it seemed like a gift, Taeyang stares at the young man for a few minutes before giving way to Youngkyun to enter, he, as always, was handsome, a gray sweatshirt, an old jeans and a dirty shoe of so much use, clothes that were typical of a boy in their 20 years.

Taeyang flinches at the realization that he was still wearing his old flannel pajamas, not at all attractive, which only made him more apathetic than he already was.

''I brought it to you.'' Youngkyun puts the present in the kitchen table and sees the cup of hot chocolate that Taeyang had made ''Is it for me?'' The boy's smile makes the boy's heart with gray hair float, he waves and the brunette picks up the cup and throws himself on the couch.

In small steps he joins his friend, the two sitting opposite each other without saying anything, Taeyang with his head down, cheeks burning with shame, his eyes focused on his drink which he makes a drinking very slowly while Youngkyun faces him with a smile, as if he knew of something which the other is not aware of.

"Taeyang" the young man raises his head to his friend, looking at him a little nervous, the dark-haired look on his face making him look extremely red. "Will you not open it?" He points to the present over the kitchen table.

"It's not my birthday yet."

Youngkyun laughs and points at the clock in the room. 2:14 AM.

'' _Dammit_ , it's already my birthday.' '

Taeyang stands up, his heart beating violently on his chest, curious and scared at the same time the boy takes the present in his hands, it is packed perfectly in a paper as gray as his hair, maybe that's why Youngkyun chose that package.

His hands smooth the package slowly as if he appreciated every second before ripping it apart. Then he gave way to a beautiful brown box, it was in perfect condition, as if waiting for Taeyang's hands to play it, he opens the box slowly, when he sees the contents he can not help but let out a low laugh.

A wool sweater. Yellow.

"Why yellow?" Taeyang asks turning the present to Youngkyun and looking at him questioningly.

''Because it reminds me of you'' the brunette shrugs and smiles slightly.

"But my favorite color is blue" the young man feels confused, the other was always so difficult to decipher.

''You're brilliant'' Youngkyun rises laughing and heads towards Taeyang. ''Your smile is dizzying'' Each step he takes, the other takes a step back, his eyes fixed on each other, Taeyang swallows nervous ''Your eyes look like two stars of so much glittering'' one more step ''Your voice makes me feel like I've swallowed thousands of butterflies'' one more step and now Taeyang is against the wall, the present still in his hands who tremble as his heart accelerates more and more. '' _Shit Taeyang, your name means sun_ '' the boy laughs, his hand on the other's face, the gray-haired one feels as if he's going to rush off at any moment, his cheeks burning down from Youngkyun's hand. ''Of all the colors of the rainbow, you are my favorite.'' The dark man touches his lips lightly on the other's. Taeyang knocks the present to the ground, motionless, not knowing how to act in this situation.

Youngkyun wraps his arms around Taeyang's neck as he tries to deepen the kiss, he slowly puts his hands on Youngkyun's waist, the other asks for passage with his tongue and shyly he concedes, the kiss is calm, the two unhurried, or to for separating lips from each other, Youngkyun's lips are soft while Taeyang's are cracked by the cold, the hands of the brown-haired play with his hair making him feel a shiver all over his body.

When the two separate, they stand there looking at each other's eyes without saying anything, until Youngkyun smiles and starts laughing so Taeyang feels scared and slightly nervous, has he done something wrong? Or was the kiss not good?

''You taste like summer'' the gray-haired young man looks confused at his friend. ''Everything in you is yellow'' so their looks meet again. ''I love yellow.''


End file.
